In general, a three-wheel scooter includes a handlebar riser and a pair of body brackets, wherein a handlebar is installed at the top of the handlebar riser, and a front wheel is installed at the bottom of the handlebar riser, and the ends of the body brackets have left and right rear wheels respectively, so that a user can pedal the left and right pedals by both legs, and swing the user's body to the left and the right in order to drive the scooter to move forward. Wherein, the front wheel and the left and right rear wheels constitute a three-point contact with the ground to allow users to pedal on the left and right pedals stably, twist the handlebar or move their body to the left and right to swing the handlebar riser to the left and right, and apply force on the left and right pedals by pedaling in order to drive the front wheel to roll forward in an S-shaped path and achieve the effect of moving forward.
Regardless of the type of conventional scooters, the conventional scooters can only be used by attaching the front and rear wheels flatly onto the ground to slide forward, but do not provide other using methods. Since the characteristic of the scooter has been changed gradually from transportation means into recreational sports equipment, and exercisers like innovative ideas and try different games, therefore the conventional scooters no longer can meet the exercisers' requirements.
In view of the problems above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an improved swing scooter in accordance with the present invention to overcome the foregoing problems.